


35 Sixth Sense: Final Moments

by magikfanfic



Series: Jono/Paige Fanfic 100 Drabble Challenge [3]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-06
Updated: 2009-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magikfanfic/pseuds/magikfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AoA Universe. Set during the final issue of Gen NeXt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	35 Sixth Sense: Final Moments

One moment he's right there, and the next she can't see him anymore. There are too many damn bodies around, and she's working so hard on keeping people from dragging Vincente off her shoulders that she can't do anything to save Jono.

She never thought she'd have to save Jono. Ange, yeah. Vincente, oh hell yeah. Mondo, maybe. Jono, no. Jono always seemed like he could not only hold his own but take the world out with him if he had to.

In less time than it takes for her to yell his name, he's gone. Sucked into that writhing mass of humanity. And, God, she wants him back. She'd trade Ange, Vincente, Colossus, damn Shadowcat and that little girl, that tiny, small, helpless little girl if she could have Jono back. Just for a second even. Just long enough to kiss him and tell him, really tell him because she never got the chance to say the words, that she loves him.

And she always thought she'd know when he died. That there'd be some recognition, some kinda mind blast or mental message or just a knowing. Just some kinda soul knowing.

But there's not. There's just darkness and screaming and more people pushing and pulling.

There's just her being left behind, all alone, because she did what she was brought here to do and now she don't matter anymore. Jono doesn't matter anymore. Ange doesn't matter anymore. None of them matter now.

Because they got what they came here for. They found that helpless, doe eyed little girl.

Who reminds her so much of herself when she was six.

And she didn't feel Jono die, but she can feel herself die as those doors close, as the mob moves in. But she's an X-Man; she ain't going down without a fight.


End file.
